Histoires de LunaL (37)
by lunaldeserdaigle
Summary: Le Bestiaire fantastique de Xenophilius Lovegood par Luna Lovegood-Scamander. Notre chère Luna a accepté de nous livrer en primeur des extraits du livre qu'elle a écrit en hommage à son père. Voici maintenant l'introduction.


Bestiaire fantastique de Xenophilius Lovegood (Introduction)

 **Introduction**

Ma maman est morte quand j'avais neuf ans. Elle a essayé de réaliser devant moi un sortilège qui s'est retourné contre elle. Ayant vu ma mère mourir, j'ai acquis la capacité de voir les sombrals, une sorte de cheval bizarre qui tire les diligences amenant les élèves de la gare de Poudlard jusqu'au château. Comme le sombral est invisible aux yeux de ceux qui n'ont pas vu la mort, c'est un animal méconnu - souvent même méprisé par ceux qui ont la chance de le voir, car il leur rappelle chaque fois la triste expérience qu'ils ont vécue. Le sombral ne correspond pas non plus à nos critères de beauté. Il n'est pas racé comme le cheval, sa peau est noire et suintante, sa silhouette squelettique, et même ses ailes, qui devraient lui donner l'allure d'un pégase, ressemblent plus à celles d'une chauve-souris qu'à celles d'un oiseau majestueux.

Mais pourquoi parler ici de sombral, alors que mon livre traite des bêtes fantastiques découvertes par mon cher papa, Xenophilius Lovegood ? Parce que le sombral crée un lien entre le monde invisible et nous, mais surtout parce que cet animal un peu rebutant est lié à la mort - donc, à ce qui nous est étranger - et, qu'à ce titre, il suscite méfiance, peur et rejet. Il a même déjà été chassé par les sorciers.

Il en va de même des bêtes fantastiques dont mon père a révélé l'existence au monde. Certes, elles ne font pas vraiment peur, mais comme on ne les voit pas à l'œil nu, elles suscitent haussements d'épaules et moqueries, ce qui équivaut tout autant à un rejet.

L'être humain - sorcier ou moldu - ne pourra grandir tant qu'il n'aura pas su accepter - et même aimer - la différence de l'autre. Quelle triste humanité aurions-nous sous les yeux si tout le monde était pareil ! Pourtant, c'est encore et toujours ce que beaucoup cherchent à instaurer : même langue, mêmes idées, mêmes goûts, même culture, même sang.

Voilà pourquoi je dédie ce petit livre, que j'ai eu tant de plaisir à écrire, à tous ceux et celles qui ont eu à souffrir (ou qui souffrent encore) de leur différence.

Chaque père qui se retrouve avec un ou plusieurs enfants en bas âge sur les bras a sa propre manière de gérer la situation. Pour contrer le désarroi dans lequel il me voyait sombrer, mon père a décidé de stimuler mon imagination. Que d'histoires a-t-il inventées pour intéresser à la vie une fillette de neuf ans qui n'y trouvait aucun sens après la mort de sa maman ! Il a créé pour moi, dans le but de faire rempart à la tristesse qui cherchait par tous les moyens à s'insinuer en moi pour me détruire, un univers merveilleux peuplé de bêtes fantastiques, toutes plus incroyables les unes que les autres.

Par ailleurs, contrairement à beaucoup de parents, qui ne veulent voir dans leur progéniture qu'une autre image d'eux-mêmes, mon père s'est fait un point d'honneur d'encourager l'expression et l'épanouissement de mon individualité.

D'aucuns lui reprocheront - à tort, à mon avis - d'avoir privilégié une éducation trop libre qui m'aurait privée de repères dans la réalité. Je crois plutôt qu'en me gavant d'imaginaire, il m'a permis, non seulement de surmonter ma peine, mais aussi de me rendre disponible pour aimer les autres dans ce qu'ils ont de plus précieux : leur unicité.

Quant à savoir si son bestiaire fantastique est réel, à chacun de se faire son idée. Mais s'il est vrai que chaque parole prononcée est une onde qui finit par se matérialiser, il ne fait aucun doute que les bêtes imaginées par mon père existent déjà ou existeront un jour.

Les bêtes fantastiques que j'ai répertoriées dans mon livre ne sont pas classées par ordre alphabétique. Quiconque me connaît sait que l'ordre n'est pas mon fort, même si le mariage et la maternité ont eu sur moi un effet très bénéfique en m'obligeant à un peu plus de discipline. Je n'en suis pas moins restée la Luna qui tient son exemplaire du _Chicaneur_ à l'envers afin de découvrir l'envers du décor. C'est donc l'intuition et l'humeur du moment qui ont guidé la rédaction - et, par la force des choses - la présentation du bestiaire de mon père.

Bonne lecture !

Luna Lovegood-Scamander


End file.
